MiracleGrl's Lover
by Kin ShadowO'Death
Summary: Chris finally cames back and what happens next, Well Chris askes her out and on the same day toni and jackson have a date. Well, its at the same place and same time, too. What were happen to our girs? Chapter 3 updated!
1. Chris Arrives!

Title: Miracle Girls Lovers  
  
Chapter 1: Chris's arrive  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author: crazymoron  
  
E-mail: sexydevilgurl689@netscape.net  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry that I am taking long to write these my stories but I had my computer broken for a very long time and then when I finally get it back it doesn't have Microsoft word. So, I couldn't write anything. Well I promise you this one is gonna be update almost everyday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle Girls just this story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
We arrived at the airport. Mika was excited that her love, Chris, was finally coming back. But at the sight of the blonde headed man holding a beautiful woman, around her 20's, Mika's eyes fulled with tears that drop every second like a rain cloud. She turned and ran away. But as the man came close it was none other then Mason Templar. He came to greet us and introduce us to his lovely girlfriend.  
  
But then Mason caught a sight of Mika running for her life like if she didn't ran she was just gonna die there.  
  
She was being careless. She was running with her hands in her face and not seeing where she was going. But she did not care for as long as she went to far away from the so called Chris she was happy.  
  
Toni turned around to try to find the Moron that was running away. But then she sees that they was no one running but someone that had run into someone else. She had fallen on the floor and then the kind man had picked her up and held her in his arms. He had whispered something in her ears which made her look up at the man and kiss him.  
  
I was puzzled cause Mika had just kissed some strange man when she knew Chris could be close. As they got closer, I saw that that man looked like Chris, and they were holding hands. I had jump for joy Chris had finally asked her out. But I was still puzzled by what he could have told her in the ear.  
  
Now that Mika finally got her wish and she's with her Lover boy, I wonder where the hell was mines.  
  
Around twelve minutes later, I was looking around for Jackson. As I looked I saw him running down the halls, with his black shirt pressing against him and he was wearing his favorite running short, they were blackest , grayest with white lines by the side, His brown hair was moving from side to side. He had stopped running when he saw me wave at him. He took a breathe and then started to walk, all because one of the Fat police officers had told him to stop or he was gonna get kicked got. He came up to me and gave me a kiss.  
  
"Hey Toni, where's Mika and Chris?" Jackson asked confused.  
"Where you think? Their the only weird people here being all goody goody to one another." Toni answer with a voice like no other.  
  
Over by where Mika was, She was playing with her long pink skirt and looking into Chris's eyes, while he was telling her who no what. Chris was just mouthing away, and then had held up Mika's hand and probulary asked her something because when he finished talking she said something quick and then they turned to us and started walking.  
  
Mika had one of those pinkest smile that looked like something good had happened. As they came closer to us, we became quiet. Mr. Kageura was talking to other mother about some kind of cooking thing. Takoe was just listening with happiness, too. As for Mrs. Kageura, she just stood there finishing Mr.Kageura's sentence.  
  
Mika and Chris stood in front of us and looked puzzled because of what our mom, and Mr. And Mrs. Kageura were talking about. As they spook all three of them had been quiet.  
  
"Well, we can leave anytime," Mika said rudely.  
"Yeah we should get going, we have a long day ahead of us," Takoe had made up, just so we could leave. Anyway, it was 7p.m, I think the day WOULD be over.  
  
The next day, Mika go crazy getting ready for her date with Chris, Which she didn't mean to tell me about! But she did tell me while she was going nuts changing. She was going crazy for hours. Every time, she would put a dress on she would change it and then try something else on and asking me how she looked in it. There was something always wrong with the clothes that she was wearing. Well, of course, it was 12 a.m. when she started and now its 6:45 p.m. the same time Chris asked her out on a date. Well, if it wasn't for mom she would probulary have keep on trying on clothes, taking them off, and then doing weird things to her hair.  
  
"Dinners ready," Mom came in a told us.  
  
At dinner, Mom was nicely dressed, and the table was made pretty. When we came down, we both looked at each other confused. ""Uumm.. what is mom doing?"" Mika had asked me Telepathy. ""I have no idea but just play along"" I said with a laugh. "What's so funny, Toni?" Takoe asked. "Oh nothing, but if I may ask why are you dressed nicely?" "Oh, I have a date tonight"  
  
Later we were all quiet until mom had to open up her mouth and ask Mika about how she got the date with Chris. Well, now my head was hurting, and that girl was talking 60sec. Per hour. Well, she was at the part that he had whispered in her ear, when I stuff her plate of rice and pork under her throat. Well, now she's quiet but looks like she's mad at me.  
  
To be Continue..  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update chapter 2 on Tuesday. Read and review. Oh Yeah before I forget, I would like to thank my friend , Marilu for helping me with this story. Well if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing this now. Well, Enjoy! 


	2. Door knock!

Title: Miracle Girls Lovers  
  
Chapter 2: Door knock!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author: crazymoron  
  
E-mail: sexydevilgurl689@netscape.net  
  
Author's Notes: I am sure that everyone is gonna love what happens in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle Girls just this story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Last time: Chris finally came back from London. He had asked Mika on a date in the most romantic way. Well, Mika doesn't tell anyone about what them two were talking about until the next day at dinner. Which she was rudely stopped my Toni's selfishest trying to make Mika shut up.  
  
Now: That night, Mika had finally picked her clothes. It was her favorite shirt, pinkest reddest shirt that said Princess, the skirt was a jean type, she had the necklace that she made for both of us to control our powers, a ankle bracelet gold with silver hearts all over it. It looked really nice laid out on the dresser. But the bad thing was that it was quiet in the room.  
  
At 9:00, after we took a bath and took turns changing into our sleeping clothes, I finally talked.  
  
"Mika, can I ask you something?" I asked wanting to get a answer back. "Yeah what do you want?" Mika replied rudely. "Well, I know that your still mad about tonight at dinner but I wanna know how did he asked you out to dinner and please don't talk really fast."  
  
Right then, she walks right by me and sits on my bed and tells me the whole story. But this time she was calm like a bird. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me for what I did in dinner but now I don't think she'll ever shut up.  
  
Well, finally 15 minutes later after she told me, everything about the kiss which she was talking about for the past 10 minutes, we decided to get in bed.  
  
The next day was pretty fine until 7, which is always dark outside. Mika comes running out of the shower and kicking me out of MY OWN ROOM! I sat on the floor laid next to the wall, for what felt like 15 minutes until Mika finally opened the door. She had changed. Instead of her jean type skirt she was wearing mini black skirt but with the same shirt. She had put a belt that looked pretty because it had said princess(in pink) on a little yellow crown. The belt of black but it all looked nice.  
  
She was driving me nuts asking me how she looked. Well, I guess I have to thank Jackson and my mom for helping me in the same second.  
  
"Toni, Jackson's on the phone," Mom called from downstairs.  
  
I had pushed Mika out of the way and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said when I picked up the pink gayest phone (Mika picked it out) (. "Hello, babe I was wondering if you'll like to go out tonight maybe to dinner?" Jackson asked nervously. I told him to wait, I put him on hold and I was screaming. Mika came out of the bathroom to see what had happened. She got scared until she saw me pick up the phone again and say "Okay what time?"  
  
Jackson said as he waited until I said the same."8 p.m. today I'll pick you up around 7:45, bye, love you"  
"love you, too, later,"  
I hanged up again and went though my closet trying to find out what to wear. I was throwing clothes all over the place, here, there, by the time I found what I was looking for, I couldn't find my bed. (  
  
I asked Mika to pick up the room while I got really for my date.  
  
When I got out it was already 7:30, I had put on my grey baggy pant that was down to my ankles, it was like Mika's but instead it had stars. Then, I had put on my black shirt, that said devil (but in Japanese) in black and had fire behind it.  
  
I was finally ready around 7:40, Mika and me had sat down and was talking about where we were gonna go. But we never told each other the restaurant that we were going to just the place before we go to the restaurant.  
  
"Well, Jackson is gonna take me to the park for a walk under the  
stars," I said excited "Well, Chris is gonna taking me out for a  
walk on the beach," Mika said while her eye sparkled.  
"I'll remind Chris not to forget his leech," I walked away with laughter.  
  
Mika put a face like she was gonna hurt me I guess she didn't get the point of a joke.  
  
Knock knock!  
  
Mika and I both heard the door and started to run downstairs. Of course, Mika can't run so I beat her there. ( but as I was running downstair, I saw that someone had beatten both of us to the door. Well, Mom was gonna go on a girls night out with her friends and our aunt. I don't think their come back alive!  
  
Mom opened the door and to our surpise it was for her. She left us our keys (the one she always leaves us when we go out or on dates or when she goes out on her crazy girl's night out). It was 7:45 and we finally heard the door and we knew it was for one of us.  
  
Mika was nervous when we were at the door, she couldn't move so I had to open the door even if I was nervous, too.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you ready?" The man at the door asked.  
  
To be Continue..  
  
I wonder who the man behind the door is. Who it be for Mika or would it be for Toni. Until next chapter of miracle girls. I really do wonder who it might be. I still don't know but you can help me by putting your opinion on who its gonna be for it would really help me out on this story. Until the next chapter your gonna have to wait. Thanks for reading my story. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update chapter 3 on same day I type it up or until someone tells me who they think the person behind the door is. Next chapter will make you tell me to write more! So, read and review and enjoy! 


	3. Mystery Man!

Title: Miracle Girls Lovers  
  
Chapter 3: Mystery man!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author: crazymoron  
  
E-mail: sexydevilgurl689@netscape.net  
  
Author's Notes: I am sure that everyone is gonna laugh at whose behind the door.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle Girls just this story.  
  
Last: Well, Mika's taking a long time in the bathroom like always and when she gets out, she kicks me out of my our room so she can change. After she is done, Jackson calls me to see if I could go to dinner with him alone and he'll pick me up at the same time as Chris is gonna pick up Mika, 7:45. But at 7:45, Me and Mika were sitting waiting for Chris and Jackson could pick us up to go on our date. Right when Mom leaves someone knocks on the door. Who can it be?  
  
Now: ""Huh? Mika don't tell me that this is your date."" I ask telepathy. ""What are you talking about its yours!"" Mika telepathy answers back. "Uumm .. Hi, Who are you?" I questioned him puzzled.  
  
"I'm here for Mia and Tania," The guy at the door answered. "You mean Mika and Toni right?" Mika asked. "No, Mia andTania, doesn't she live here" The man looked in was looking down when he stopped. "Well, sorry to tell you but I think you have the wrong house," I replied without laughing. "No, These guys over by the next house asked me to come here and get Mia and Tania for their date," "oh really, well, we'll be right back, come in a make yourself at home," I invited him in at the same time Jackson and Chris looked trying to see what was happening.  
  
""you think its Jackson and Chris playing a joke on us?" I telepathy speak. ""Yeah, I think so, but what should we do,"" Mika asked. ""lets both go on the date with this guy,"" I started to laugh.  
  
"Uumm.. Lady's what's so funny?" "Okay well, sorry to keep you waiting but I'm Mia and she's Tania, and we wouldn't like to go on a date with those guys who asked you over here, we wanna go on a date with you," Mika told him with a evil smile on her face. "The both of you?" he asked with a greeting smile on his pale face. "Yeah," Mika and I said at the same time.  
  
As we walked out side Mika locked the door and we continue walking. At the side walk, Chris and Jackson were both waiting for us with one of their arms to the side waiting so we could do the same and then walk away like if we were gonna get married. They were both smiling until me, Mika and this young guy came walking right by without looking or listening to them. Before we pasted them, me and Mika both said "thanks for the date guys" Laughed and continued walking.  
  
Well, of course they wouldn't just gonna walk away or just stand there like morons. They started running after us. Chris took mine hand and Jackson took Mika's. They asked to talk alone and then we went along. Well, what happened next with me and Chris was kind of funny. They couldn't tell us apart because it was 8 o'clock and its really dark by then and me and Mika both had the same hair style that made our hair look about the same length. We both had it picked up in a Bon.  
  
He took me to a bench, sat me down and then got on one of his knees. And said the most romantic funniest things. And I saw that Mika or Mia (as they said)was laughing her head off. He was about the kiss me when Jackson trapped him on the back and he was holding Mika by the arm, dropped her and took mine hand and walked away.  
  
Well, Chris and Jackson both looked pissed. They were about to kiss the wrong one and we just went along.  
  
The funny was finally over when Chris and Jackson both told us that they were sorry for the trick that they played on us. Our dates continued, Jackson and Me were walking peacefully in the park.  
  
We saw owners walking their dogs and dogs walking their own. Huh.. I didn't said that right? I guess its true because right next to us, was a owner (I guess) trying to teach his dog how to play die. But the dog would just sit there and look at the people walking by and wouldn't even look at his owner. (I think I should give Jackson some lessons).  
  
We sat under a tree which we always sit or lay on when we go to the park. It had our craving on it. Toni -n- Jackson with a perfectly drawn heart around it. We'll sometimes just sit under it during starry nights and talk about the future together and where were travel.  
  
By the time we were quiet it was time to go eat. Me and Mika haven't talked since the guy came to "visit". So, I thought I would just ask how she was going. But I think I got her in the worst time possible. She told me to leave her alone and that they would talk when she gets to the restaurant.  
  
To be Continue.  
  
Thank you for enjoying my story. Chapter 4 will be up in just a few days. Don't forget Read and Review. later 


End file.
